Conventionally, known as a solid electrolytic capacitor is a capacitor including a valve metal such as niobium, tantalum, titanium, or aluminum, or an alloy thereof as an anode, an oxide film formed at the surface of the anode as a dielectric layer, and an electrolyte layer formed on the dielectric layer. However, there have been problems of increased equivalent series resistance (ESR) when manganese dioxide is used as the electrolyte layer; and increased leakage current when an electrically conductive polymer is used as the electrolyte layer.
Patent Document 1 discloses, as a solid electrolytic capacitor which is low in ESR and leakage current, a solid electrolytic capacitor including: an anode formed by making a valve metal powder shaped and sintered; a dielectric layer formed on the surface of the anode; a cathode formed on the dielectric layer; and an exterior resin covering the anode, the dielectric layer, and the cathode.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-54906